Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3c^2 - 6ac}{6bc - 4c^2} + \dfrac{4c^2 + 2c}{6bc - 4c^2}$ You can assume $a,b,c \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3c^2 - 6ac + 4c^2 + 2c}{6bc - 4c^2}$ $k = \dfrac{7c^2 - 6ac + 2c}{6bc - 4c^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $c$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{7c - 6a + 2}{6b - 4c}$